I Have Finally Found You
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: A fun little slenderman story based on a dream I had. Thank you my dove for the title. !Warning! Story will contain mild cursing, death, a little gore, and begins pretty sad sounding. If this bothers you then please, leave before you read. Flames will be used to cook smores with my love.


I Have Finally Found You.

A fun little slenderman story based on a dream I had. Thank you my dove for the title.

!Warning!

Story will contain mild cursing, death, a little gore, and begins pretty sad sounding.

If this bothers you then please, leave before you read. Flames will be used to cook smores with my love.

******************************HylianHeroine2****** ************************

Was he truly real or just something parents made up to frighten their children in to obeying them?

My parents told me about him when I was young and I didn't believe in him. As I grew older he faded away into my memory as a sick bedtime story my family told me when I felt rebellious. I found this to be a very grave mistake. By now I lived alone with two children in a very small home. It was a simple rectangle with two windows and one door. These were orphaned children, Spencer and Jenna, which came to me for salvation. While not my own I still loved them dearly and held them close to my heart. I, myself, made very little money and couldn't afford much, hence the small house. We had one sectioned off room for a small bath and one large bed that held us when we slept. The rest was a small kitchen and living room. Despite being so tiny the house was furnished for the children. They mostly played in the front yard, running about and laughing. I stayed indoors in my chair. I was six months pregnant at this point in time. The father was long gone and now, I couldn't even tell you his name, not that it mattered. What did matter were the baby and the two beautiful kids I came to love. One night, however, ripped that little life to pieces.

Normal wasn't the word for that day. I awoke sweaty and had a sick feeling in my stomach. I dismissed it as something having to do with the baby. The children woke up a little later than I did and I helped them get ready for school. Spencer was ready in a heartbeat but Jenna was taking a bit longer than usual. I finally got them out the door and into the school bus. I went back to my home and sat down in my chair as usual. The baby was kicking a lot and was making me nervous on how active he was being. I picked up a much worn book and began to read in order to calm my little one down. I spent most of my day there as a matter of fact. The kids came running back around five. They claimed to have seen a tall man lurking in the woods around the house. I gasped a little as I remembered my parent's tales of such a man. I shook my head and dismissed it. I told them to go play and that if he approached them to come back inside and wake me up. I kissed them both and went to go lay down. It was approaching summer so I changed into a long black nightgown that hugged my body and came to my knees. The sleeves went a little past my elbows and it was a really thin material. I took the covers off the bed and lay down for the evening. I didn't sleep well and for that I blame the baby, only an hour or so past before I had to get up and face the reality that sleep was just not happening. I still had my eyes closed but I could hear Spencer begging someone to spare me. My heart began to race and I tried to get up but I couldn't. I could now feel two hands holding me down. I opened my eyes and screamed. Whatever holding me down had no face. It wasn't completely smooth; there were areas that were indented when the eyes were supposed to go. He covered my mouth and raised the other hand to where his lips were supposed to sit; it seemed that he was telling me to shush. I could hear Spencer still pleading for my life. The man turned his head then looked back to me. Though had had no mouth I could hear him speak. When he did speak I could hear thousands of other voices behind his.

"You are perfect. But first, you must shed your mortal form." He said gently as he raised a tentacle like object that became stiff and very sharp looking. I gasped and felt my eyes widen. My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I screwed my eyes shut and waited for death as I knew it was useless to try and get away. But death seemed to never come; I slowly opened my eyes to see him carry my body out the front door. I stood in shock, I was now dead yet I still stood there. The children were at my feet and were hugging my legs. I was severely confused. The man looked back and said. "Come, you are no longer needed here."

The children stood, grasped my hands and pulled me along. I followed them who were following him. My body lay in his arms and left a trail of blood where he walked. We walked to the road where a truck stood. He gently placed my body in the back and opened the door for the children and I. I was worried but since I was already dead there wasn't much he could do to me. He got behind the wheel and drove. The children fell asleep against me and I started to nod off when I finally realized something. My baby! I began to cry; even my ghostly form was missing the baby bump. I felt a hand brush my face and I looked over to see him bushing my tears away.

He smiled, as far as I could tell was a smile, and said." Do not despair. The baby is not lost." While confused at his statement I nodded and trusted him. He drove for a while more and stopped in a rest area outside a heavily wooded area. He got out and opened the door for me and the children. I slid out and helped the children rouse from their sleepy state. I looked over to see the man walking toward the woods with my body. I ran to follow him with the children close behind. We walked for awhile and eventually I had to carry Jenna. We finally came to a clearing. He turned to me and said. "Do you see it?"

I shrugged and strained to see what he was seeing. Then I could finally see it, it was a very quaint home. Hundreds of children were playing in the yard; there were children from all eras ranging from cavemen time to the renaissance era. Spencer and Jenna ran to join them. The man turned to me and said. "Please play with them as I bury your body. I will be back." Nodding I went with the children and played with the kids. It was apparent that this was my home now and I was to mother these children and I didn't mind. They were bright and loving children. When he returned I looked up and was surprised to see he had a face. I blushed as I noticed it was an incredibly handsome face too. I smiled before speaking. "What is your name? If I may so ask."

He grinned and said."My name is Slenderman and I have finally found you, my Curvy Jane."


End file.
